


那之后的星芒节

by Oriharamirror



Category: Estinien - Fandom, Final Fantasy XIV, Ysayle - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriharamirror/pseuds/Oriharamirror
Summary: 星芒节任务光战梦中见到艾默里克了，我总觉得那份礼物是埃斯蒂尼安给的。





	那之后的星芒节

**Author's Note:**

> 什么乱七八糟的排版。  
> 时隔四个月的星芒节贺文

乌尔达哈是这一年星芒节最热闹的地方，红玉大街街角穿着平纹腰布裙的舞女们扬起的臂边杵着三四棵精心装扮后的圣诞树，看起来有点傻。  
埃斯蒂尼安来这里送一份礼物。  
苍天龙骑不会在三四十度的沙都穿上厚厚的节日服装往袜子里塞礼物，他甚至不在意这个节日，但他的确迫切需要一个回忆往事的借口。  
在完全控制龙眼之后，他保持了太久的清醒。埃斯蒂尼安不是那种能很快消化哀痛的人，但他不肯坦诚承认这回事。他喜欢把尚未愈合的伤痂揭开，细数名目，一道属于颠沛，一道是被邪龙之影吞噬的羞耻，探过周身，最后一道是一个灰发的精灵族女性给他的，几乎贯穿。而后苍天的龙骑士假装它们不存在，直到沉重的悲伤化作实质性的疼，在那些清朗的深夜在他的胃里烧起来，是干呕至天明也吐不出的灼热。埃斯蒂尼安把它咽回去，是一夜无眠后的无伤大雅。  
尽管如此他还是会在记忆里恼羞成怒，在那里他没穿盔甲，是个赤子，走不完从皇都到魔大陆的路，逃不开所有的怀念和爱。但他接受痛楚而否认情欲，甚至在反复默念着某个三音节的名字释放出来的时候也不说爱。他说他没有深爱伊塞勒，不这么说意味着盖棺定论，意味着永远失去此生挚爱，不再有机会，也再没有遇见，点燃紫色的烟也无济于事。  
埃斯蒂尼安不喜欢乌尔达哈的天气，炎热使他向往伊修加德的暴风大雪和那张没有血色的唇间呵出的白气。在走进炼金术师行会时他摘下头盔，瞥见门边堆着一捆刚刚采伐下的诺菲卡榭寄生，阿尔菲诺说是英雄送来的。  
光之战士像以前一样爱管闲事，豆芽菜也没长高。埃斯蒂尼安没在期待时间倒回去，但的确后悔最后一次分别前没亲她。  
在病院度过星芒节的孩子都足够不幸又足够幸运，懂得了乖巧但没来得及长出硬硬的壳，埃斯蒂尼安远远看见光之战士在给孩子们讲故事，她没穿那时候的法袍，换上了不合气候的套装。听不清寡言的英雄临时组织出的措辞，但他很乐意想象英雄在不擅长的领域表现出的无措。他感觉到有人在看他，回过头看见艾默里克。  
“好久不见。”现任伊修加德共和国总议长笑着说，眼神亲切：“不去见见她吗。”  
“没什么见的必要。”事实上不久前将龙眼投进云海时埃斯蒂尼安见过她一次，那人偶尔一针见血的话会让他心痛。  
“来日方长。”艾默里克转身离开前被埃斯蒂尼安叫住，往手里塞了一个小小的礼物盒，包装得很工整。  
“给她。”  
盒子里是个迷你莫古力玩偶，埃斯蒂尼安觉得或许女孩子都喜欢这种长残了的海狸，因为他记得在翻云雾海之上，伊塞勒第一次见到莫古力族时眼底的流光，他在光里下坠。后来伊塞勒用那样的眼神凝视过他，再后来这世界失去了这样的眼神。  
离开前听说光之战士已经在空房睡下，他默默祝她好梦。  
梦醒时不会有奇迹，奇迹也没办法让死人复生，但没有奇迹，明天也还是会来。  
在旅馆的床上，不信任十二神的龙骑士第一次虔诚祈祷，以从未有过的赤裸心性。  
给我一个良夜吧，伊塞勒。我想看天极白垩宫的夜空。  
我想见你，伊塞勒。  
星芒节快乐，伊塞勒，我的弥撒亚。


End file.
